My Forged Wedding
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: Emily is visiting her Uncle [who isn't related by blood], Jayden. In a strange turn of events he needs her to be his fiancée. Will love bloom? J/E
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a new fanfic for you guys! This is mostly-ish, a lot-ish based off the app by Voltage called "My Forged Wedding". Check it out, it's awesome! This story is based off of Kunihiko in the app.**

I started walking, thinking, walking. I was going to meet my Uncle... He's not related by blood though. I remember him clearly. I'm here because I need a job. I still haven't found one, and I'm hoping my Uncle could help me.

_"Taxi!"_

I handed the cabbie his address, when we arrived, it looking anything, but residential. It was a sports bar. Not a busy one either.

_Long Island, huh? Weird name… I wonder who owns it?_

A guy standing outside of it said, "Hey, I'm Mike, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Jayden?"

"Jayden?!" He looked surprised, "Has he finally met someone." He chuckled lightly.

"Um, no, he's my Uncle actually."

"He's seems young to be one."

"That's because we aren't related by blood."

"I see, well this is his sports bar, he should be inside."

He opened the door for me, and I went into the bar, with him following.. A lean guy was behind the counter. He had cocoa blonde hair, and stormy blue-gray eyes. He was wearing a casual red shirt, and black jeans, with black Converse. Could this casual man be my, leading tech company CEO, Uncle?

"Hello, you are," he said casually?

"It's Emily."

"Emily?! You've gotten taller!" He smiled, and his stormy eyes turned gentle. He went towards me, and hugged me.

"It's so good to see you, Em!"

"Ahem!"  
"Huh, oh right," he chuckled, "you met Mike, and this is Kevin."

He pointed to a guy wearing a blue shirt.

"That's Marcus."

He pointed to an extravagant looking guy, in a loose white shirt, showing some of his chest.

"Then there's Kendall."

He pointed to a guy wearing a dark blue hoodie.  
He smiled brightly, "That's me!"

"Then, finally there's Vic."

It was a man wearing a business suit, he handed me a card.

_Is this supposed to be an interview? Oh, he acts fast. Hmm? Well I better make a good impression._

I looked towards the man in the business suit.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I smiled at them.

Uncle looked at me gently then starting speaking, "We have a favour to ask of you. Pick one of them."

"Huh?! Isn't this a _business interview_?!"

"No." He looked amused.

"...Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you after you pick one, and if you do, I'll get you a job."

_I really want a job. That's the whole reason I came here for. But, I can't agree to anything without knowing what it's for._

'I'm sorry, I can't."

Jayden looked disappointed, "Your room is upstairs. You can work here at, Long Island, for the time being. The others also looked pretty disappointed.

It''s been a few days since they asked for the favour. I've been getting along pretty well with them since that, surprisingly. I was helping Uncle clean up the bar right now.

**Ring Ring**

I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Long Island."

"Is Jayden Shiba there?" The male voice sounded middle-aged.

I covered the mic on the phone.

"It's for you, Uncle."

"Is it a girl?"

"No, it's a guy."

I handed him the phone and he started speaking.

After a few minutes he hung up, and didn't realize I was still there. He looked grimly down at the counter.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"I have a favour to ask."

"Okay go ahead."

"Umm…" He looked a bit embarrassed, and he rubbed his nose.  
He continued, "That was a man who I do business with, he wants to arrange a marriage with myself and his daughter. I have no interest in marrying his daughter. He said he'll cancel it if I have a fiancee. Could you pretend to be my fiancee for one night?"

I looked back shocked.

_Fiancee?!_

"Umm…"

"Please? If you accept, I'll get you the best job ever."

I need a job bad.

"...Fine."

"Really?"

He smiled, "Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome." I smiled back at him.

"The dinner is tomorrow. Make sure you wear something nice."

"Alright."

The usual gang came over.

"Welcome," I said!

"Can we have some food," asked Kendall?

"Of course." Jayden smiled at them, and laughed.

We had decided not to tell them about the pretend fiancee thing. I mean it's just one night?

**A/N: Review! Oh, and I'm thinking of making it a story where I'll end at a cliffhanger, then list choices, and the one with the most votes, that's what happens! Let me know if that's a good idea! Thanks, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy!**

Today was the day. The day that I have to be Uncle's fiancee. I wondered how it would go. I walked downstairs to Long Island, and saw Uncle there.

"Morning," he greeted. He smiled gently at me.

"Morning, Uncle."

"Call me Jayden, it would be strange if we're supposed to be a newly-wed couple." He laughed brightly.

"R-right...Jayden."

His name sounded weird on coming from my mouth, but at the same time it felt comfortable. He walked behind the bar and picked up a fortune magazine.

"Hey, when's your birthday?"

I told him, and he told me my fortune.

"This is your fortune 'Something unforgettable will happen to you today, whether good, or bad, is yours to decide' ...Interesting."

"You like fortunes?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I usually do palm reading! I can find out their birthdays!" He laughed.

A few hours later, it was time to get ready. She wore her finest dress. Finest in loose terms at that. She walked downstairs.

Uncle was there wearing a suit. He looked totally different from his usual relaxed self. He actually looked like a CEO now. I stared at him in awe.  
"Are you falling in love with me all over again?" He smirked

"Hey! Who said I was ever in love?!"

He laughed brightly, and he took my hand in his. His hand was warm on mine. He walked towards his car. Before I could react, he opened the passenger door. I stared blankly.

"Aren't you gonna go in?" He had a teasing look on his face.

"Huh? Oh!" I went inside the car, and Jayden walked around the car and got in. We started driving to the restaurant.

Jayden walked out of the car, and he opened my door, and held his hand out. I took it, and got up.

Jayden smiled at the person behind the desk. "Pierce."

A waitress smiled flirtatiously at Jayden, knowing how he is. When he turned around, she glared evilly at me. We were directed towards a private room in the back.

"Hello, Jayden," said a middle aged woman, she was standing next to a middle aged man and a girl that looks older than me, but still younger than Jayden. The middle aged woman smiled gently. The middle aged parents frowned once they saw me.

"Emily, this is Clare." She smiled slightly.

"Then this is Luca." He frowned.

"Lastly, this is Kathy." The young girl showed her negativity openly.

Clare, Luca, and Kathy were both dressed in rich clothing. Considering they're collegues of Uncle, I guess they had to be rich.

Uncle and I sat down beside each other, Luca, Clare, and Kathy were on the other side.

"This is my fiancee, Emily." The young girl frowned openly at this. She then peered at us. Her expression was bewildered.

"Jay! How could you!"

Clare spoke up, "Now, now, Kathy, you can't force love."  
After a while we finished eating, and we left.

We arrived at Long Island, Uncle looked tired as he sat on a bar stool.  
"What a rough day." He smiled anyways, his pearly teeth showing.

I smiled back, and started washing some glasses, "Yes."

Jayden turned the TV on, the pop culture news was being displayed.

_"Next up; popular leading tech company CEO, Jayden Shiba, is engaged!"_

We both froze, shocked at this. The news kept going but we payed no attention. I dropped the glass on the tiled floor. A piece got caught in her hand, "Oww!"  
Jayden looked alarmed, "What happened?!"

I pointed at my hand. Dark red blood was flowing down my arm.

"Sit," Jayden said calmly. I complied and sat where he was sitting moment ago. He walked into the bar, and took out a first aid kit, and back over to me. He cleaned the blood off, then carefully removed the glass. His face was close to mine. I could feel his warm breath. He placed the glass in a bowl that has disinfectant in it. He looked towards me, our faces mere centimeters apart.

"Emily?"

"Y-yes."

"Starting today, you're going to have to live at my apartment. If the press finds out we don't live together, that could possibly be bad news."

I nodded, unable to say anything because of our close proximity.

We had finished cleaning up the bar.

"I'm gonna make a quick phone call," he picked the bar's phone up and called.

_"Hello?"_  
"Kathy, why did you post Emily's and I's engagement on your blog?" He said this surprisingly calm.

_"Well, I wanted too."_  
"She isn't used to press, now good bye."

He hung up the phone, "Kathy released it, since her father is very powerful, so is her blog, and I guess the press saw it."

I nodded.

**A/N: okay done! So I have choices today.**

**A: Emily falls asleep in the car, Jay carries her**

**B: Em and Jay fall asleep on the couch**

**C: Em and Jay argue about who sleeps where**


End file.
